Does Anybody Know Her?
by Revolving-Doors
Summary: Just a little fanfic that will hopefully have lots of parts/chapters/whatever An idea that was going through my head. PLOT: Basically, after "On Melancholy Hill" when Russell and Noodle meet up, they go seek out the Plastic Beach, and Noodle is anxious to see her childhood friend, 2D, and tell him her feelings for him. 2D x Noodle
1. The Reunion

Author Notes: First of hopefully many parts to this story. I hope you guys appreciate this pairing as much as I do, and if you don't, you don't have to read :3

I'm not that good at writing, so critiquing is very much appreciated~!

THANKS

Ps; this is in Noodle's POV

Gorillaz (c) Damon Albarn/Jamie Hewlett

**Chapter One: Reunion **

After my little run-in with the pirates, finding refuge on an inflatable boat, then on Russell's head, and with kilometres of ocean to swim through, we finally made it. The island was just a few meters away from us. We had found it. The past few days all seemed like a blur, and I was having difficulty remembering just why I was on that cruise ship to begin with. But then I remembered. My floating paradise was shot down by those... Those monsters. I don't know if I died. I just remember that it felt like I was in Hell for ages. And when they came back, I was just filled with anger and vengeance. So much that I killed them. Maybe not all of them, and if not, they'll be back. I don't know when, but I believe they will.

I suppose I have them to thank, though. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have been on that life boat, and Russell wouldn't have found me. And if it weren't for them, we wouldn't have made it to this island. So my thanks and even somewhat gratitude extends to them.

So there we were, Russell, who had grown... Quite a lot since I'd seen him last, and me, who had grown, not in the same way, but I'm not a little kid any more. I'd grown physically as well as mentally. We were at the base of the island. I was anxious to see Murdoc and 2D... I wondered if they'd recognise me. It had been some time. I wonder if 2D will still only see me as his little sister... I sighed at the thought, but I couldn't let it bother me.

First things first, I wanted to find 2D, but I didn't want to see anyone else yet, just him, so I had to find a way into the house without anyone noticing. Russell helped with that. He busted open a window near a series of doors, which I assumed to be bedrooms. Not as nonchalant as I wanted my entrance to be, but I guess it doesn't matter if no one heard. "Russell, you should keep watch out here, okay?" I asked him, he nodded in agreement, so I turned and walked through the hallways. Walking slowly, quietly, until finally, I reached my destination. 2D's door. But as I reached it, I was frozen, the only movement I could make was the shaking of my hands. I was about to face my best friend... After... After he probably thought that I died. And tell him that I loved him.

I didn't bother knocking, I waited a few seconds and just opened the door. "...2D?" I asked into the room, there was no answer, so I stepped in and shut the door behind me. His room was a mess, clothes piled up everywhere, empty bottles, both from pills and from alcohol, his bed wasn't made, ashtrays full, but it was exactly how it should be, how it was back at Kong. To be honest, I was kind of relieved that he wasn't here, but that relief only lasted a short time, as I heard footsteps outside and a song being sung.

I didn't know the song, but it went:

_I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower that you made with plastic power_

_Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away_

_Where the paralytic dreams that we all seem to keep_

_Drive on engines till they weep_

_With future pixels in factories far away._

I didn't know what it was about, but it sounded like it was about this island.

I saw the door knob turn, and I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. He had his back to me, closing the door and when he faced me, he looked as if he had stayed the same since last saw him, his black eyes widened, he looked surprised, so I simply said "It's been awhile, 2D..."

"Wh-who are yew?" he asked, I would have been more upset, if I hadn't remembered that my mask was still on. I removed my mask, but he still seemed confused. "You don't remember me, 2D-kun?" I made sure to include the suffix in case that jogged his memory. He squinted, then became wide-eyed again "Noodle? Tha's impossible! I thought yew were..." he trailed off before saying 'Dead' and walked over to me to get a closer look, as if he was checking to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "How'd yew get 'ere?"

"Russell-san. He found me, and we came here. But Murdoc doesn't know that I'm here, I just wanted to see you first, 2D-kun. I have to tell you someth-"

He cut me off, "I wonder if Murdoc will be upset to get rid of the cyborg, he seems to have grown fond of it..."

"The cyborg?" I asked.

"Yeh, after your island crashed, he uhh... Went to the crash sight to find yew, but couldn't. So he got of the DNA he could find and made a cyborg of yew... As a replacement I guess!" then he looked as if he'd said too much "Err, not replace yew! But uhh... umm..."

I was replaced by a cyborg. This shouldn't have upset me as much as it did. But I'm not going to let that bother me, either. I was gone for quite some time, it makes sense that they'd need a new guitarist. "Oh!" It seemed 2D was still trying to figure out a nicer way to say 'replace', "Murdoc said she was a 'gun-slinging guitar playing bodyguard'! So she's not really a replacement, I guess!"

"2D-kun, it's fine, you don't have to explain!" I told him and smiled. "Anyway, I have something to te-"

He cut me off again. "So wha' happened? How did yew... I mean... Before yew got 'ere, how did yew survive the crash?" I looked at him, I didn't know what to say. I didn't remember how.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember how I survived the crash. I just know that I went down with my floating island, spent what seemed like forever in Hell, and then I was on a cruise ship."

"I thought yew said Russell found yew?" He asked, "When did yew get on a cruise?"

"Well... The Pirates that shot down the island, they found me again. I killed at least one, then they dropped a missile on the ship, and I managed to get away onto a lifeboat, where Russell found me." I explained to him the gist of what happened, and then the door opened. It was Murdoc.

"Who are you talkin' to, eh?" then he looked over at me "Is that Noodle? Real-Noodle?" He asked

"Hello, Murdoc." I said

"Yeah, Murdoc! Noodle and Russ found us!" 2D exclaimed.

"Russell's here too, eh? Where is he?"

"He's outside... He's uh... He got really big, so I asked him to stay outside." I told him, then walked into the hall, gesturing for Murdoc and 2D to follow me. I led them to where Russell broke the window so I could get in, "Russell, there's people who'd like to see you!" I said to him, and he turned to face me, 2D, and Murdoc.

"Oi, Russ! You got kinda big!" 2D said to him, "Looks like the whole band is back together again, huh Murdoc? Does that mean we can get rid of that cyborg-Noodle? She's scary..."


	2. Clone

Alrighty, sorry for the long wait, but I've finished Chapter 2!

Lost the creativity, but found it after learning people like chapter 1!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as well,

I DO NOT OWN GORILLAZ, GORILLAZ BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT

Noodle's POV

**Chapter Two: Clone**

"And this is me, cutting an onion!" Murdoc exclaimed while giving me a tour of his Tracy-Island-Type Playboy mansion. 2D walked on my right, Murdoc in front of us, and the cyborg beside him. "Muhdoc, yew've 'ad tha' picture since we lived at Kong, Noodle's already seen it a thousand times." 2D informed Murdoc, causing him to get ticked off. "Well fine, take her on yer own bloody tour of the place then, Faceache!" 2D hid his face behind his hands as Murdoc yelled, then he looked at me. I wasn't wearing my mask at this point. I looked back at 2D to see him looking wide-eyed and worried. I had guessed that he saw the rather large bruise on the side of my face, but I didn't mention it. Instead I just said "Alrighty, Toochi, where should we go first?"

"'O-ow about the beach?" he replied shakily.

When we got down to the beach and began walking along it, I noticed that I had been walking faster than 2D, which isn't really a normal thing because he has really long legs. I figured he was just thinking about something, so I turned around to ask him what was up, but before I could, he asked "What 'appened to yew, Noods?"

"What do you mean?" I responded

"Y-Yer face. I's all bruised and swollen." So that's what he was thinking about. "I-I mean, i's been a long time since the El Mañana accident, d-did tha' 'appen when the pirates attacked the ship yew were on?"

The truth was, I didn't remember how I got this black eye. "I guess so, I don't really reme-"

"Yew guess so? I-I get tha' yew probably don't remember, but I don't wanna see yew 'urtin, Noodle! I's me who's s'pposed to get 'urt, remember?"

I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. He did get hurt a lot, usually because of Murdoc, or of course his own clumsiness.

"I'm sorry, 2D" was all I managed to say. It wasn't enough to make up for being gone all this time, and getting hurt while I was gone, but I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I hugged him. "I don't like seeing you get hurt, either. So I guess we're even!" I said, trying to lighten the mood. He noticed my attempt to cheer him up, and I guess it worked because he smiled. "If I remember right, Noods, yew used to laugh when I got 'urt! Remember when we got those wobbly-'ead dolls?" I tried to remember but I couldn't. "I guess yew were li'l when we got those, but I said that my 'ead didn't wobble like the doll version of me, and Russ grabbed me by the neck and shook me to prove me wrong!" I chuckled, that must have been back at Kong. "Well, I guess you're right, then, Toochi!" I said while laughing, He joined in the laughter, and we kept laughing for a few minutes. Then I heard a click right behind me, and 2D stopped laughing. I turned around to see the cyborg clone of me holding a pistol to my head at point-blank range. She said with her robotic voice "You must leave. Or you die."

/AN

Well that was chapter 2, I'm sorry it was only almost half as long as chapter one, it took up 2 pages and a bit on paper, so I thought it was lots.

I hope chapter 3 will be longer!

I'm excited for chapter 3, it's gonna be fun! And Murdoc will have more to say next time!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED

Please leave a review and tell me what you think~! :3


End file.
